Puede ser un error
by Reico-chan
Summary: Oneshot. La sociedad muchas veces nos dice con quién debemos o no juntarnos. El círculo de Trunks y la vida lo alejó de su único amor. Despues de 11 años vuelven a encontrarse. Porfa entren! y dejen reviws *-*


**NA: Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y yo solo los ocupo para crear una historia.**

"_**Puede ser un error"**_

Ha pasado un mes desde que Goku se despidió, esta vez para siempre, de su familia y amigos y se fue con Sheng Long.

Todos quedaron afectados con esto. Las que más sufrieron fueron Pan y Milk. Pero todos trataban de seguir su vida. Trunks lamentaba en su mente que sus aventuras se habían acabado y debía volver a la oficina donde estaba lleno de trabajo. Pero se las arreglaba para salir de vez en cuando. Y entre estas salidas, lo invitaron al matrimonio de un ex compañero de curso. Muchos amigos se estaban casando, y el seguía solo. Se había independizado y se había mudado de la casa de sus padres a una mansión a las afueras de la cuidad, era una casa realmente bella, e inmensa, tal vez demasiado para él solo. La verdad hace muchos años que no tenía una relación. La verdad era… que él seguía enamorado de una persona, una novia que había tenido cuando tenía 16 años, ella tenía sólo 14. Una relación que en realidad ninguno de ellos quiso nunca terminar, los dos se amaban, amaban al otro más que a nada en el mundo. Pero eran personas muy distintas, y las clases sociales se habían encargado de separarlos. Las cosas terminaron muy mal para ambos, pero por supuesto, muy bien para sus padres. Lograron estar juntos solo un año, antes de que debieran despedirse.

"Esa gente no es decente" –le decía Bulma.

Trunks siempre tuvo más de lo que pudo pedir, un auto a temprana edad, una navidad estupenda y un colegio de ricos. Ella en cambio vivía en uno de los peores barrios de la Capital del Oeste, en una mugre de casa. De hecho esa fue una de las cosas que más le impresionó a Trunks. Ella era una chica muy dulce, muy alegre y también educada y respetuosa con los demás (a menos de que la insultaran), por eso su casa era algo que Tunks jamás se hubiera imaginado, era muy difícil imaginarse que ella viviera ahí. Un espacio muy desordenado y chico para ella y su papá, porque sólo vivían allí ellos dos, debido a que sus papás se separaron cuando ella tenía cerca de 2 años, su mamá se quedó con la custodia de su hermana mayor, y ella con su papá, seguramente porque ella nació igual a él, tenía el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, la misma mirada, la misma risa, y su papá cambió mucho cuando ella nació, cosa que no pasó cuando nació Lina, su hermana mayor.

Pero Trunks y Priss mantenían una relación a escondidas, y compartieron muchas cosas. Entre estas, seguramente la más importante, su primera vez. Priss no podía elegir su vida, pero sí al primer hombre en su vida.

Su relación duró hasta que un policía encubierto descubrió que el padre de Priss traficaba droga, lo llevaron a juicio y ahí lo condenaron a 10 años de prisión. Todo esto cuando Priss tenía 15 años. El juez decidió darle su custodia a su madre en la Capital del Este, por lo que tubo que abandonar la cuidad. Ese fue el adiós de ellos. La última vez que se vieron fue en la Estación de Buses cuando Priss se fue, y ahí se dieron su último beso. Después de eso, Trunks no volvió a saber de ella. Muchas veces trató de encontrarla, pero no pudo. Además, Trunks se había prometido proteger a Priss de todo, aunque tuviera que hacerlo de él mismo, y él sabía lo que ella sufrió por su relación, así que pensó que mejor no la seguía buscando.

Esa fue la única mujer importante en la vida de Trunks, después de ella había tenido otra novia, pero no había estado realmente enamorado, la vio más como una compañera.

No volvió a sentir lo mismo por otra mujer.

Y seguía así, mientras veía cómo sus amigos comenzaban una vida junto a la mujer de su vida.

-En fin –pensó Trunks mientras se arreglaba para salir al matrimonio.

Trunks se encontró a si mismo en la entrada de la iglesia. Todos esperaban a la novia, y él por mientras recordaba viejos tiempos con los que fueron sus mejores amigos en la Escuela.

T: Así que te casas, jamás pensé que tú te fueras a casar.

B: Ya ves, Trunks, el amor me transformó. Yo tampoco lo pensé, jamás pensé en estar con una sola mujer, pero ya ves.

X: ¡LLEGÓ LA NOVIA!

Se formó una gran conmoción y finalmente todos entraron en la Iglesia. Fue una larga y aburrida ceremonia. Pero después todos se dirigieron a la Fiesta. Era un lugar inmenso. Muy bien decorado, con varias mesas redondas donde en cada plato se hallaba el nombre de cada uno. Trunks se sentó en la mesa con los novios, y también había otros ex compañeros tanto del novio como de la novia. Disfrutaban de una conversación, riéndose, bebiendo, algunos ya estaban algo ebrios. Trunks se reía y de pronto fijó su mirada en una de las mesas, notó, entonces, a una mujer también riendo. Su cabello era castaño claro, largo y liso, con chasquilla, y unos hermosos ojos morados, que se la hacían extremadamente conocidos. De pronto la chica lo vió, notó como su mirada cambió y se tornaba más bien asombrada, se miraron unos segundos, hasta que se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a algún lugar. Trunks recordó, esos ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de Priss. No podía ser. Se levantó apresurado y la siguió.

B: ¡Hey, Trunks, ¿dónde vas!

T: …

B: Pero qué extraño se puso… ¡hip!

La mujer entró al baño de damas, y Trunks entró sin darle importancia. La halló lavándose la cara.

T: ¿Priss?

La mujer de inmediato se dio vuelta y se encontró al frente del chico de cabellos púrpuras.

P: De verdad eras tú… -se convencía a si misma.

T: No puedo creerlo.

Ambos se miraban como queriendo decirse tantas cosas… tanto tiempo en que no se habían visto. Ambos se abrazaron desesperados, como sin querer separarse nunca más. Habían estado separados tanto tiempo, pero cuando se abrazaron inmediatamente supieron que no habían dejado de amarse a pesar de los años. Trunks acarició su cara, y la besó con desesperación aprisionándola con el lavamanos, y ella lo siguió. Por lo que Trunks entendió que ella seguía enamorada de él. Se besaron apasionadamente un largo rato.

¿: ¡AY, LO SIENTO, NO QUISE INTERRUMPIRLOS! S –la chica de unos 12 años salió apresurada del baño.

Trunks y Priss se miraron y rieron por lo ocurrido. Mantuvieron su sonrisa mientras se seguían mirando a los ojos.

T: ¿Qué haces acá?

P: La novia es mi prima. ¿Y tú?

T: Soy amigo del novio……………………. Había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verte… ¿Qué fue de ti?

P: Ya sabes, me fui donde mi mamá……………………. ¿Sabes? No pensé que te volvería a ver… ¡y menos en un baño! Jajajaja

Trunks miró feliz su sonrisa, le había hecho falta volver a verla. Una de las cosas más importante de Priss, y de la que se enamoró, aparte de sus ojos y esa mirada tan transparente, fue su sonrisa, tan tierna, tan dulce.

P: Te extrañé mucho… -dijo cambiando radicalmente su cara y tratando de que sus ojos no se pusieran llorosos, aunque no le resultó mucho.

T: Yo también. No sabes cuánto… no sabes.

P: Trunks… -empezó.

T: Te amo.

Priss lo miró algo sorprendida. Una cosa era que se volvieran a ver, pero de ahí a que los dos sintieran lo mismo… Era lo que necesitaba escuchar, que la amaba, después de todos estos años, en que ella lo seguía amando y en que no había vuelto a sentirse así con nadie.

T: Todavía te amo, si es lo que quieres saber.

Priss sonrió y lo besó con confianza.

Cuando estaban juntos, Trunks siempre era capaz de leer sus pensamientos al mirarla a los ojos. Y seguía siendo así.

"Te amo", dijo Priss entre besos.

T: Escucha, no permitiré que te alejen de mi otra vez. Nada nos separará. Esta vez no te dejaré ir.

Volvieron a unirse por un beso. Y después se retiraron a la mansión de Trunks, donde expresaron su amor como la primera vez que se unieron.

Ahora nada ni nadie los iba a volver a separar. Nunca más. Y sellaron esa promesa con un beso.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado

Dejen reviws porfa!

Sean buenos o malos… mientras sean críticas constructivas U


End file.
